


Philemon and Baucis

by nighttime_stars



Series: Writers month aug 2019 [19]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Gen, Retelling, slight humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-05 23:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighttime_stars/pseuds/nighttime_stars
Summary: Hospitality was a thing in ancient Greek society.And the gods tended to get pretty pissed when people didn’t adhere to traditional conventions.In other words, don’t be a dick and you might be awarded.





	Philemon and Baucis

**Author's Note:**

> For day 19: mythology

It all started in a not-well-known-village where the people had forgotten the unspoken rules: the important rule for this story being, when a traveller knocks on your door you treat them like a guest of honour. This didn’t usually involve much, just give them a little food and wine and a place to sleep in front of the fire with your animals.

Simple, except the villagers had forgotten so doors were slammed in travellers’’ faces with a loud “Fuck off!”

Now, slightly off from this village and up a hill lived a very old couple called Philemon and Baucis who loved each other dearly. They were very happy together and lived a content life looking after their goats and garden. Despite not having a lot, they were fully prepared to host any weary visitors.

One day, the sun was baking the earth and two travellers walked through the town. Everyone could see that the pair was exhausted and that their flasks were as dry as a desert. However, they did not offer assistance.

Though the villagers did not communicate with each other, everyone started acting busy; customers haggled over the price of olives and strangers began to gossip with each other over who-was-doing-who. It was a show, a show that very pointedly told the travellers that they were unwelcome.

So, the travellers continued on their journey and went up the hill to the home of Philemon and Baucis.

As soon as Baucis saw the two of them struggling up the hill, she raced down to greet them (she was surprisingly agile for someone her age). She didn’t even ask for their names as she was too busy ushering them inside and out of the sun.

Her husband, upon hearing the commotion, began to prepare a meal. It was not a lot, just some goat cheese, olives and a flask of wine. However, the guest appeared very thankful for the welcome and the four of them sat down joyously to eat.

Throughout the course of the meal, Baucis noticed something odd: the food and wine were not running out. No matter how much wine was drunk, the flask remained full and she was pretty sure that they didn’t start with that many olives. She exchanged a confused look with her husband who had also noticed this strange phenomenon.

Baucis had a suspicion (and, frankly, in ancient Greece, it was not an unfounded suspicion) and asked, “Who are you?”

One of the men, the taller one who had a more powerful presence said, “You are correct in your suspicions. I am Zeus and my companion is Hermes.”

At that point, Baucis didn’t know how to respond so her husband took over. Philemon said, “It is an honour to meet you,” because that seemed like a polite thing to say to a deity that could very easily kill you.

“Come with us,” Hermes said, and they lead the couple outside to their garden which overlooked a village. Without warning the sea rose in a churning mass that flooded the village; everyone who had resided there had been wiped out of existence.

“Your neighbours were selfish and cruel,” Zeus said as the sea settled over the land, “They deserved to be punished while you will be rewarded for the hospitality and kindness that you have shown us.”

“Very wise,” Philemon said though he thought that the punishment was a bit harsh. His wife nodded in agreement.

Hermes turned towards them and asked, “What do you wish for?”

The couple answered in unison, “We wish to die together so neither of us has to mourn.”

“Done,” Hermes said (privately, he wondered why the couple didn’t ask to just live together forever). The two gods left immediately afterwards and Philemon and Baucis lived out their days together in peace.

The hill where their house once stood is still there but now all that remains is an oak and lime tree so intertwined that they are said to provide the best shade for weary travellers.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favourite myths because it's mostly happy and quite sweet
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. My tumblr is randomwriter2002


End file.
